


Numb

by trashc0mpact0r



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashc0mpact0r/pseuds/trashc0mpact0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a battle with the first order after the events of TFA, Finn and Poe and Rey are caught up in the fighting until all of a sudden one of them isn't. (I'm really sorry about this, I don't know what made me write this but it's painful af. Just want you to be prepared) ( Also please excuse any mistakes or anything, this is my first time publushing anything like this to the Internet and I wrote it on my phone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

Finn spins around at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. Poe. In amongst the chaos of the battle Finn spots him, a phaser clutched in his fist and his ebony hair tousled from his helmet. Then Finn saw someone else. The stormtrooper was poised, maybe ten meters behind the pilot, he was holding a standard issue troopers knife in his hand.  
"POE" the word was barely out of Finn's mouth when he heard the sickening thump of the knife burying itself into the man's back. 

What happened next was in slow motion.The ships flying overhead, phasers and the shouting of soldiers. It all faded to a blur in that moment. That ungodly moment that Finn will remember for the rest of his life. The thud. The thud of Poe's knees hitting the muddy earth. The thud of Finn's heart trying to pound out of his ribcage. The thud. 

In a matter of seconds the blood drained from Poe's handsome face as it stained the back of his orange flight suit. His face blank and eyes already glassing over.  
"NO" Finn dashes forward, just in time to catch Poe before he falls towards him and hits the ground.  
"Poe! Oh my god Poe!" Finn's hands shake as he pushes the pilot back by his shoulders to look at his face. "Finn?" His voice quiet and weak. Too weak for a man who lives and breathes danger and excitement. Poe's eyes search to find Finn's and when he does he smiles. It's not the smile Finn has seen so many times stretching across the pilots face. It's not his usual light hearted, cocky smile. It's weak, like his voice and small.  
"God Poe don't, please don't" Finn is gasping for air, tears streaming down his cheeks his eyes roving his friends face for hope, a laugh, anything. Poe coughs. More blood. Then his head rocks forward. "Poe don't do this to me, please! For God's sake Poe! Don't leave me like this!" His hands push Poe's face up gently, smoothing over his jawline. He brushes a dark stray curl off Poe's forehead. He's paler than before and his eyes are shut. God why are his eyes shut. 

"No Poe please!" His voice breaking as he sobs, pleading for the pilot to wake up. To say it was all a joke. To laugh or slap him on the back and give him one of those toothy grins that he wears so often. But instead he says nothing. Finn can't hear him breathing. The blood is trickling down Poe's chin. Dripping onto the bright orange of his suit. Finn pulls Poe into him. The pilot's body slumped lifeless against his own. His black curls tickling the side of Finn's neck as he buries his face into his friend's shoulder. It's in that moment that he feels his heart breaking. An unbearable ache that feels like his chest is tearing in two. He doesn't know how long he stays like that for. Sobbing into Poe's shoulder as the battle rages around them. He isn't aware of the noises subsiding. He only really becomes consious again when he feels strong hands gripping his shoulders and trying to pull him away. "NO" he clings tighter to Poe's body, tears somehow still pouring from his eyes as if he still has some left to cry.  
"Finn it's okay, it's me", a shaky voice. Familiar. 

Rey is crouching over him, blood smeared on her forehead and tears tracing clean lines down her grimy face. "Finn come with me, there is nothing you can do". She pulls him away, he stands up on stiff legs from kneeling, for god knows how long. He goes to turn back toward Poe but Rey stops him. Looking him in the eyes. "Come on" she whispers softly. He walks away. He knows. He knows that Rey doesn't want him to look back. To see the man who gave him his name. Who was his first and perhaps greatest friend. The man he loved. That goddamed cocky, confident pilot. Rey doesn't want Finn to see him like this. Not breathing. Not existing. Not smiling or laughing. Not shouting in triumph at having flown into battle and succeeded as he has done so often. Finn is Numb. Unaware of anything but the aching in his chest. He can hear people behind him. Crying. Rey stops. And he feels warm arms wrap themselves around him. He breaks again. Sobbing once more into his friend's shoulder. Rey whispers, tears streaming down her face.  
"I'm sorry Finn. I'm so sorry".


End file.
